disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quake
Daisy Johnson is a Marvel Comics character best known as the superheroine Quake. She appears in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., initially known as Skye. She is portrayed by Chloe Bennet. Quake also appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Lacey Chabert. Background Personality Daisy can be bubbly and goofy, though also warm, edgy and witty. She is readily able to hold her own in any situation. She has also been shown to be very cool in a harsh situation, and able to talk people out of dangerous situations. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Little is known about her past, but when Skye was an infant, her parents ravaged a village in Hunan province. A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found her and classified her as an 0-8-4. Skye became an orphan and got sent to St. Agnes orphanage by the S.H.I.E.L.D. group. She was named Mary Sue Poots. She got renamed to Skye. She wanted to find the truth about her parents so much, she joined the Rising Tide with help from Miles Lydon. She spent two years in her van to hack details about S.H.I.E.L.D. until she got captured. She later joined S.H.I.E.L.D. after tranquilizing Michael Peterson. Skye went on a mission on Malta about finding Franklin Hall from Ian Quinn. One day, while finding Centipede, Skye was found by Miles Lydon. As a result, Skye got a deadly consequence: a Tracking Bracelet which disables her from using electronics. When Coulson got captured and overlooked the truth about his revival, Skye saved him. As a result, the Tracking Bracelet got deactivated. Later, Coulson told Skye the truth about her parents and her status as an 0-8-4. On a mission at Italy, Skye came across Ian Quinn and Michael Peterson who later became Deathlok. Ian Quinn shot Skye twice at the stomach. Skye was found by Coulson's team for recovery. At the Guest House, the team found GH.325, the drug that saved Coulson's life. The drug has been used on Skye, which helped her recover. After Sif and Lorelei appear, Coulson tells Skye that the drug they used came from a blue alien. Skye realizes that she and Coulson must find out why Coulson was revived. On a secret phone line, Melinda May says to Nick Fury that "Coulson knows" about the truth. Skye later became a Clearance Level 1 agent until HYDRA exposed their infiltration. It was later revealed that she has Inhuman heritage, and was exposed to a Terrigen bomb, which unlocked her Earth-Quake powers. Other appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Quake first appears jogging in Central Park and came upon Griffin. She scared him off with her powers. She was present when Tony was taken by Furyexplaining the Skrull infultration. She later stood along with Nick Fury watching the four remaining Avengersat the Avengers Mansion, waiting for the Skrull imposter to reveal himself. During the invasion, Daisy was with Fury and Natasha, trying to discover who was a Skrull, but is quickly knocked unconscious by Queen Veranke, who had been posing as the captive Mockingbird. Quake appeared as one of the many heroes gathered by Captain America to stop Galactus. She formed a team with Cap, Spider-Man, Iron Fist and War Machine. She played a pivotal role in defeating Terrax, one of Galactus' Heralds. After Cap and Iron Fist destroyed him, she and War Machine use sonic booms and missiles to destroy the heralds tower. Gallery Earths Mightiest Heroes Quake_using_Griffin.png Picture-2-1024x509.png Secret_Warriors.PNG Avengers_ground_team.png Nick Fury, Tony Stark, Mockingbird, Quake & Black Widow.png 2345290-emh 1.png Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 7 Screenshot.JPG Avengers.png 5cacfcceed0.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. SkyePromo-AOS.jpg Coulson-ward-skye.jpg skyeagentsofshield.png 0-8-4.png AOS cast.jpg Aos s1e11.png Skye_2.jpg Skye_3.jpg Skye_4.jpg 133090_1342_pre.jpg agentsofshieldstephaniehans.jpg Quinn-with-Skye.png QuinnSkye2-AoS.png Agents of Shield Skye- Fitz and Phil.jpg Agents of Shield - Team - -1-.jpg Agents of Shield Skye and Phil.jpg AoS Season 2 Shadows.png Agents of Shield Shadows 78.png Agents of Shield Shadows 198.png Agents of Shield Shadows 76.png Agents of Shield Shadows 75.png Agents of Shield Fractured House 65.png Agents of Shield S2 Fractured House 204.png AoS Phil and Skye WOTW.png Agents of Shield WOTW.png Agents of Shield WOTW - Skye and Phil.png Agents of Shield - WOTW.png Agents of Shield Skye - WOTW.png AoS S2 Skye - WOTW.png SkyeReborn.jpg Trivia *According to Maurissa Tancharoen, the show's producer, this version of Daisy Johnson is an Inhuman. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Agents Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Comedy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Rising Tide members Category:Lovers Category:Geniuses Category:Tritagonists Category:ABC characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Inhumans